


Rodney/Sam the Whale

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings





	Rodney/Sam the Whale

"No one else understands me like you do," Rodney says, bending down and kissing Sam firmly, just next to his fishy little eye. Sam hums in appreciation.


End file.
